The overall objective of the MBRS Program at Coppin State College is to increase the involvement of both the faculty and students in the biomedical research activities. The program will provide: 1. Release time to participating faculty members and support to selected students to participate in various research and enrichment activities; 2. Opportunity for students and faculty to interact with invited guest speakers (research scientists) and other role models; 3. Vehicle by which students will be enriched in various research activities through off-campus experiences and attendance at regional and national scientific meetings. The enrichment activities are designed to motivate and increase student participation in biomedical research and to increase student awareness of the contemporary scientific developments through the use of conventional and state-of-the-art biomedical research techniques and instrumentation. There will be three research projects, and one pilot study. The pilot study (Ogonji and Ashman) will explore, through the use of computer modeling, the geometric electrostatic and physical properties of agonists that are most suitable and effective adrenergic at the alpha-2 receptors. Owens will investigate the molecular basis of IBV pathogenicity, with emphasis on the surface glycoproteins; the effects of IBV on chick embryogenesis and the susceptibility of compromised mammalian cells to virus infection. Dr. Nesbitt will study the chemical kinetics of alkene and aromatic species that increase ozone production and thus influence the status of human health and the environment. Dr. Wu's research project will involve the preparation of chiral amides and separation of enantiomers of pharmaceutical importance.